The present invention generally relates to vehicle stability control and more particularly relates to a method and a device for determining a characteristic quantity for an instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction between the tires of a vehicle and a roadway.
It is known in the art to invariably adjust the safety distance between two vehicles driving one behind the other in driving control (ICCxe2x80x94Intelligent Cruise Control) operations, i.e., generally to a distance in meters which corresponds to half the indication given on the speedometer in kilometers per hour so that, for example, at 100 km/h the safety distance amounts to 50 m. A safety distance of 50 m is identical to a constant following time ts=1.8 sec. ,irrespective of speed, which is referred to as standard following time hereinbelow.
When the time value drops below the value of the standard following time of more than 50%, that means, tsxe2x89xa60.9 sec., this is presently fined. When the standard following time is exceeded to a considerable extent so that tsxe2x89xa73 sec., this causes problems with filtering in. For this reason, it has already been disclosed to render the following time manually adjustable by the driver of a vehicle so that 0.9 sec.xe2x89xa6ts less than 3 sec. However, this suggestion must be looked at critically because in the event of the driver and/or the weather changing, an incorrectly adjusted value may cause too short stopping distances in critical situations, with the imminent risk of running from behind into the vehicle in front.
Further, it is known in the art that the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction which is given in approximation by the coefficient of the longitudinal force between the tires of a vehicle and a roadway is appropriate to calculate a safety distance and a following time, respectively.
FIG. 1 shows a characteristic curve of the coefficient of friction/slip (xcexc-S-variation) for a conventional tire on a conventional roadway during straight travel at 80 km/h and an outside temperature of 20xc2x0 C., on the one hand, with a height of water of 0.3 mm on the roadway, see curve I, and, on the other hand, with a height of water of 3 mm on the roadway, see curve II. The slip, i.e., the ratio of the difference between a synchronous speed (wheel translational speed) and an asynchronous speed (wheel circumferential speed) with respect to the synchronous speed is indicated in percent both for the drive side and the brake side. As can be taken from a comparison of curves I and H, the coefficient of friction declines by 50% in the event of heavy rain, which should be linked to doubling the following time for safety reasons. Besides, it can be seen in FIG. 1 that depending on the weather conditions, a maximum coefficient of friction, such as xcexcI or xcexcII, respectively, prevails and must be demanded in emergency situations, and that with 100% slip the coefficient of friction approaches a standard value xcexcG in the event of slightly wet conditions which is a significant parameter in road planning and results from a rating with a single vehicle with PLARC tires traveling in a longitudinal direction on a wet but clean roadway. Finally, it should still be pointed out that for safety reasons a coefficient of friction xcexc=0.3 is demanded in conventional travel control systems.
Up to date, there are two different approaches in determining the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction. Thus, optical scanning of a roadway surface beneath a vehicle and in front of a vehicle is performed for the subsequent analysis of the corresponding refraction and reflection behavior, on the one hand. On the other hand, it has been disclosed to install sensors for measuring the shearing force respectively the shearing deformation in the tread bar of a tire. These types of sensing the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction are costly in terms of manufacture and installation.
EP 0 412 791 A2 describes a method of observing and determining conditions between a vehicle and the roadway surface wherein signals of several sensors for the roadway surface, the vehicle, and outside conditions are analyzed and compared, and a value of the coefficient of friction is determined therefrom.
An object of the present invention is to provide a characteristic quantity for the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction in a simple and inexpensive manner.
This object is achieved by a method of determining a characteristic quantity for an instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction between the tires of a vehicle and a roadway which is calculated from the ratio between the frictional force and the wheel contact force to define a following time of the vehicle, which is equivalent to a safety distance, in relation to another vehicle which is directly in front thereof in the direction of travel, for collision avoidance purposes, wherein by logically linking data output values of sensor means provided in the vehicle, the characteristic quantity of the coefficient of friction is assigned to one of at least two classes and is then presented to a driver of the vehicle and/or sent to the collision avoidance system of the vehicle.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the characteristic quantity of the coefficient of friction is assigned to a first class in the event of wet road conditions and otherwise to a second class, preferably, in response to the speed of the vehicle.
In this arrangement, the speed-responsive characteristic quantity of the coefficient of friction of each of the two classes is determined by way of the frequency distribution function of the coefficients of friction over a large quantity of roadways, such as over all German roads, measured at a 100% slip value, especially for a single vehicle with standard tires traveling in a longitudinal direction on a wet but clean roadway, preferably over the 95% sum frequency curve of said frequency distribution function.
A preferred aspect of the present invention includes that the characteristic quantity of the coefficient of friction, by way of an indistinct logic, is assigned to one of three classes and, thus, to one of three characteristic quantities which are preferably irrespective of speed.
It may be provided that a characteristic quantity of the frictional force is assigned to one of the three classes and, thus, to one of three characteristic quantities in dependence on parameters of the tires of the vehicle, the roadway, and/or the contact medium between the tire and the roadway, wherein at least one estimation of the parameters of the contact medium is performed and, preferably, the wheel contact force is calculated in approximation for the classification.
Besides, it is proposed according to the present invention that the outside temperature, the relative air humidity, and/or the wiper adjustment, such as on/off and/or frequency, is/are sensed and used logically as the parameters of the contact medium, especially with the assumption of an average roadway and average tires, to determine the characteristic quantity of the frictional force.
It may also be provided according to the present invention that the data output value of a rain sensor is taken into consideration as a parameter of the contact medium when determining the characteristic quantity of the frictional force.
Further, the present invention discloses that low frictional forces or coefficients of friction, respectively, are represented by a first characteristic quantity, medium frictional forces or coefficients of friction are represented by a second characteristic quantity, and high frictional forces or coefficients of friction are represented by a third characteristic quantity, and preferably a first following time of e.g. 2.5 seconds is assigned to the first characteristic quantity, a second following time of e.g. 1.8 seconds is assigned to the second characteristic quantity, and a third following time of e.g. 1.3 seconds is assigned to the third characteristic quantity, the said assignments being made irrespective of speed.
Also, it is disclosed in the present invention that the type of tire, tread design, tire print, rubber compound, and/or the condition of wear is/are taken into consideration as parameters of the tires of the vehicle in the classification for the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction.
It may be provided that the type of tires can be input by the driver or read in automatically, preferably, by way of a coding.
One embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that the condition of wear of each tire of the vehicle is detected by way of a wear model, preferably, in consideration of a speed histogram, as related to the wheel rotational speeds, in conjunction with a transverse acceleration histogram, as detected by transverse acceleration sensors, and in conjunction with a coefficient-of-friction histogram.
It is also possible according to the present invention to determine the condition of wear in consideration of a histogram of the wheel pressures.
Also, according to the present invention, the material of construction, the structure of the surface and/or the surface temperature is/are taken into consideration as parameters of the road surface in the classification for the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction.
Further, the height of a water film, ice and/or solid snow on a roadway is/are taken into consideration as parameters of the contact medium according to the present invention.
Still further, the parameters of the roadway and/or of the contact medium are input into an evaluating device by way of a transponder system at the border of a roadway according to the present invention.
To achieve the object of the present invention, an improvement of the generic device is disclosed that is characterized by an evaluating device which is connected to an outside temperature sensor preferably linked to the engine control of the vehicle, to an air humidity sensor which is preferably connected to an air conditioning system of the vehicle, and/or a wiper system, especially said""s actuating button, stepped switch and/or rain sensor, in said""s inlet range, and to an indicator device, such as a display of a navigation system of the vehicle, and/or a collision avoidance system of the vehicle in its outlet range.
It may be provided that the evaluating device is connected to a road surface temperature sensor, such as an infrared camera.
Besides, the present invention discloses that the evaluating device receives parameters of a roadway and/or a contact medium between the roadway and the tires of the vehicle by means of telemetric data input from transponders at the border of the roadway.
One embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that speed data to determine a speed histogram, transverse acceleration data to determine a transverse acceleration histogram, and/or coefficients of friction to determine a wheel pressure histogram can be stored in the evaluating device.
In addition, the present invention discloses that the evaluating device is connected to an electric-hydraulic brake system to obtain wheel pressures, and the wheel pressures can be stored in the evaluating device for determining a wheel pressure histogram.
The present invention also proposes a connection between the evaluating device and a control panel for the manual input of parameters.
Finally, it is still disclosed in the present invention that the evaluating device is connected to a device for reading in a type of tires, such as a scanning sensor, preferably comprised on a spring strut, for detecting a coding pulse, preferably by means of a magnetic coding.
Thus, the present invention is based on the surprising finding that sensor data which are already provided in a vehicle are logically combined with each other so that an estimation for the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction is obtained, from which e.g. a following time is calculated and relayed to a driver or is sent to a collision avoidance of a cruise control system for effectively enhancing the safety of driving.
An improvement of the present invention, which is convincing especially in its simplicity, founds on the principle xe2x80x98wet road - take off foot from the accelerator pedalxe2x80x99, that means, there is a classification in one of two speed-responsive coefficient-of-friction classes, the only distinction made being between wet conditions and none-wet conditions, and reference being made to the frequency distribution function of xcexcG over all German roads, especially the 95% sum frequency.
The preferred embodiment according to the present invention is based on an indistinct logic, the so-called fuzzy logic, according to which a characteristic quantity is assigned to the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction, and namely in such a manner that there is a classification into one of three classes, to which a characteristic quantity is respectively assigned. The respective characteristic quantity for the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction may then be presented on a display to a driver for a recommendation of adjustment or can be sent to a travel control system for the automatic adaption of the following distance.
It is preferably proposed to make an at least rough estimation of the influence of the contact medium between the vehicle and the roadway for the determination of the characteristic quantity of the instantaneously maximum coefficient of friction according to the present invention.